


All Kinds of Therapy

by heidi124540



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: Clarke & Octavia are from two different worlds but fit perfectly together. Bellamy is a Marine, brother to Octavia and royal pain in the ass...if you ask Clarke. He is independent, opinionated and stubborn, a mirror reflection of her personality. What happens when he get's injured and she's the only one who can help him? Will it bring them closer or drive them further apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Octavia had met each other in college, they became instant friends and moved into together sophomore year. Octavia's brother Bellamy would come to visit every holiday and Clarke would make it a point to make herself scarce. He wasn't a bad person. He was extremely easy on the eyes, hell, she could admire him for hours as long as he didn't open his mouth. He served his country, he was a Marine. He was arrogant and hot headed, and thought of his own presence as a gift. He usually pissed Clarke off in a short period of time and then Octavia would end up being upset because all they did was fight. Coincidently the girls lived in Stafford Virginia, Next to the Quantico Marine Corps base, however lucky for Clarke it wasn't the one Bellamy was stationed at.

Thanksgiving was a disaster and Clarke was sure this time would be no different.

They just put the Christmas tree up when the doorbell rang, Clarke fought the cringe that was begging to be let out and added more vodka to her drink. She managed to paint a smile on just in time for Octavia to return with her brother.

"Bellamy" she greeted with a smile.

"Clarke" he replied, not bothering to pretend to like her.

There, that was it, the extent of their civility.

"I'm gonna go get some gym time in and finish my shopping, you two have fun and I'll see you later" Clarke stated downing her drink and grabbing her purse on the way to the door.

"Clarke, you shouldn't be driving" Octavia stated in a hushed tone.

"Oh I know, I'm gonna walk...I consider that gym time." she sent her friend a smile and closed the door. She had Raven on the phone before she even hit the top of the steps.

"Let me guess the Dream Marine has arrived." Raven answered.

"Not funny Reyes!" Clarke grumbled stepping out into the cold.

"How long is he here? I don't know why you two just can't get along, everyone else likes him."

"Too long, and good for everyone else, do they want a cookie?" she replied obviously pissy.

"I'm sure they would love a cookie, peanut butter if your baking" Raven laughed.

"I hate you"

"Oh yeah?, so you called me for?"

"I need you to pick me up and take me to two stores so I can finish shopping, please"

"Where is your car?"

"Home, I may have had a drink or two in anticipation of a certain arrival"

"I thought you hated me"

"It's a love hate thing" Clarke offered.

"mmmhmmm maybe you should try that with"

"Don't even say it, I'm almost there, I'll wait downstairs" Clarke could hear her laughter before she hung up on her.

"You know for a top notch physical therapist who has to deal with people everyday, you are not a people person" Raven lectured the second she saw her.

"Shut it Reyes, I am a people person, there is just certain people I do not fair well with!"

" Who do you need to shop for? "

" My stuff for Octavia came in, I need to pick it up at Macy's, and I need to get asshole something, as he always seems to get something for me, even though we don't talk at all"

"It's called common consideration, glad to see your letting the holiday spirit take over" Raven smiled.

"Okay well seeing as you speak to him, what do I get?"

"Hell if I know, he doesn't get me anything" Raven replied as she sat texting someone. Her phone beeped and she showed it to Clarke.

Raven: O what does Clarke get for Bellamy for x-mas?

Octavia: Holy shit, that's who she went shopping for!

Raven:...yup...

Octavia: He went on about some Greek Mythology book from Barnes and Nobles by R. Buxton, find it and she'll be in the clear.

Clarke typed thanks in return.

"To Barnes and Noble I guess, what does that mean? find it and I'll be in the clear? like I need his approval" she huffed. Raven pulled into a spot and they both headed in to search for the book. Once they found it she payed for it and they headed out.

"Anything else you need?"

"Nope that's it"

"Good, then I have stuff to do, you are going back home"

"Great" she mumbled.

Raven pulled up to the town house.

"Alright sunshine, get out" She smiled unlocking the doors.

"Thanks Raven, see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss dinner with you guys for the world" she laughed. Clarke shut the door and headed in the house.

She hung her keys and purse on the wall and made her way into the living room. Bellamy and Octavia must have went out to eat. The house was quiet and the lights were off. She put her bags in her room and hit up the fridge, grabbing a yogurt. She stood leaning against the counter eating the yogurt in silence before filling a glass with water and heading to her room. She wrapped what she picked up and layed on her bed watching christmas movies on netflix. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand.

Octavia: Guess what?! Bellamy is getting stationed in Quantico, in two weeks!

Clarke groaned letting her head hit the bed. She replied on neutral ground.

Clarke: Wow, bet you were surprised.

Octavia: It's going to be great to have him around all the time.

Clarke: I bet!

Octavia And I think Monty invited Finn to dinner...sorry :(

Clarke sighed looking at the phone, Time with Finn may be the only thing worse than time with Bellamy.

Alright so what's next, the town house only has two rooms so she didn't have to worry about Bellamy asking to move in. She felt relieved at that at least.

Clarkes phone buzzed again, she just dropped it on the floor next to the bed, she was not in the mood. She had all the news she could handle. She fell asleep sometime during that episode of Army Wives. When she woke up her tv was on but flashing the 'Are you still watching' screen. She clicked the remote off and pulled the blanket up higher, the clock read 2:30 am. She could hear someone talking and then a shout. She sat still for a moment, Octavia could sleep through a tornado so she had no hopes of her waking up to handle it. The voice caught her attention again. She sighed throwing the blanket back.

She creaked her door open and followed the noise to the living room. Another unsuspecting shout made her jump. She turned to look at Bellamy. Obviously sleeping, dreaming, or having flashbacks. Either way she was concerned. She made her way to the couch shaking him lightly.

"Bellamy, Bellamy wake up. It's a dream, or a nightmare, it's not real, Bellamy" She spoke softly shaking him. When she finally got him awake she was not prepared for what happened next. He grabbed her wrist, shoving her down to the floor.

"Ouch, Bellamy, it's Clarke, Bellamy, it's me Clarke"

He didn't respond just looked at her questioningly.

"You are safe, I've got you Bellamy" Clarke saw the realization cross his features. He pulled away from her like she burned him.

" I uh, I'm sorry" He stammered, almost like he was embarassed.

"Lay down, Go to sleep" Clarke spoke softly, she wasn' t going to let him feel awkward about it.

"I don't do that often" he replied laying back on the couch. She ran her hand threw his hair a few times, leaning against the couch. His other hand came off the couch finding her's. He threaded there fingers together. His breathing evened out at some point after she drifted off in an awkward position.

The same awkward position that woke her up hours later from being sore. She could see the light coming through the window. It was morning, Christmas eve to be exact. She glanced at her watch 5:30am. Her head was leaning against his, there hands still weaved together. She needed to be out of this situation before anyone noticed.

She pulled her hand out of his, stretching before she stood up and slipping quietly into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy would have sworn to you that it was a dream, if he didn't witness her pull her hand from his. He wouldn't lie to himself, he slept pretty well after she woke him up.

He watched her quietly sneak back to her room before he stretched. Hey layed there for a few minutes, he didn't remember much of the night before, his dream he remembered, then the next thing he knew he had her pinned underneath him, staring back up at him , he could see she was scared, he remembered her telling him he hurt her.

He was embarrassed about the whole thing and was hoping she would keep it between them.

Around nine when she emerged from her room appearing to have just woken up for the second time, he felt his heart rate pick up.

This whole thing was causing him anxiety,

'Would she tell Octavia?, of course she was going to tell Octavia. Then O can blow it out of proportion and tell me I need to get 'help' ...help...my favorite word.'

His mind was working on overtime early this morning as Clarke made her way to the coffee pot wiping sleep from her eyes.

She grabbed a cup and poured coffee in it before joining them at the counter.

A sharp intake of breath directed their attention to Octavia.

"Clarke, what happened to your wrist?" She asked. Clarke looked at her puzzled before looking down at her arm. Bellamy's eyes shot to her arm. He instantly felt sick, he didn't have to ask, he knew he did that. A deep shade of blue and purple wrapped around her wrist. She rolled her wrist, Bellamy could see her tense slightly.

"I don't know, probably from self defense class" She shrugged sipping her coffee.

"Geeze, I'd be more careful" Octavia commented looking to the television, zoned in on the weather forecast.

Clarke looked to Bellamy, his eyes full of relief. A silent thank you for not throwing him out there. She gave him a small nod before turning to the news also.

They spent the rest of the day decorating and getting ready for tonight.

"Bellamy, hand me the blue one" Clarke ordered.

"You are awful bossy" he grumbled, shoving the blue christmas ball in her direction. She stood on a small ladder in the front window.

"You just don't like taking orders, and save me the that's all I do speech, give me red"

He searched for the ornament handing it to her.

"I do not have a "

"Silver" she cut him off holding her hand out.

"a problem with taking orders." he finished placing the colored ball in her hand.

"Green" she ignored him carrying on with decorating.

"Blue" She reached for the ball, rolling her wrist a few times. She could feel it starting to stiffen.

She turned to look at him when she felt his fingers on her wrist.

"I need blue Bellamy. " He ran his finger gently over the bruise. It sent goosebumps across her skin.

"I'm Sorry" He stated. She could see the remorse in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, no big deal, can I have a blue one?"

"Yeah, but I could have really hurt you"

"But you didn't, I need blue"

She looked back at him for a second. He stood in silence looking out the window.

"Hey, blue, c'mon I don't feel like doing this all friggen day" She stated nudging him with her foot.

"Don't touch my sweatshirt with your shoes" he stated handing her a blue ornament, and walking away from her.

"Glad we are done" she mumbled to herself.

She was relieved when the door bell rang. She couldn't take much more of Bellamy quality time, She opened the door revealing two guys she has never seen before.

"Um can I help you?"

"Yeah, Bellamy Blake here?"

"Unfortunately " Clarke replied. He turned the corner just as they laughed.

"I got this" He smiled.

"Great, my house, but you got this" she gave him a look before heading to her room.

Octavia appeared fresh from the shower, turning the corner to see Bellamy and two others closing the door. One she couldn't seem to look away from. He met her gaze and held it a second longer then Bellamy would like.

"Octavia, this is Lincoln and Wick, they are in the Corps with me and we will all be stationed together here. Hope you don't mind that I invited them. Guys, this is my sister Octavia"

She gave them a small wave and they returned it with a smile.

"And the Blonde?" Wick asked.

"The blonde is Clarke" he stated. Clarke came back out drink in hand with a long t-shirt on, it being around three was a relief to her.

"O, I'm gonna take a shower than I will help with food" she turned the corner, running into Bellamy. The three men turned to look at her.

Bellamy couldn't help but look. The tee cut off mid thigh. How the hell she got that shirt, he didn't know, it was his football shirt from highschool. His last name across her shoulders was doing awful things to him. The shirt alone was bad enough, but it being his, his name on her, gave him this strange feeling, possessiveness, jealousy, pure lust. He didn't know what it was, and he didnt like it either. Just pissed him off more.

"So I was going to ask...but I see now" Wick smiled nudging him.

"See what? " Bellamy asked.

"You and the blonde, you got a thing"

"We don't have a thing, but yeah you are right, off limits, she lives with my sister and I dont need added drama from her" he replied easily.

"Got it, who else is coming?"

"Octavia and Clarke's friends, probably 5 to 7 more people" Bellamy answered as him and his friends took over the couch.

"Clarkey, hurry up!" Ravens voice came through the bathroom door.

"You said You were gonna help with food, not hide till we were done cooking" Octavia yelled through the door.

"I'm coming, hold your horses" She replied shutting the shower off, grabbing a towel and stepping out.

She got dressed in tight blue jeans and a loose fitting gray sweater. She came out to see the whole gang was there already. Bellamy and his friends were on the couch. Monty, Jasper, and Finn on the floor.

Octavia, Raven, Harper, and Maya in the kitchen. The girls slid her a glass of wine when she joined them.

"First you yell because I'm taking to long, now you feed me alcohol?" Clarke questioned.

"Well you see we need two people to run to the liquor store, so we were voting you and Bellamy?"

"No" She replied instantly.

"C'mon, we all cooked" Raven whined.

"I spent enough time with him today, my niceness has reached it's extent"

"Clarke, please" Octavia pleaded.

"No"

"No, what?" Bellamy asked. Him and his friends rounding the corner.

"No, shes not going to the liquor store with you, we need you two to go and she refuses" Harper noted. Clarke shot her a look.

"That's because she's afraid she can't refuse my charm" he joked.

"Yes, because you are so full of charm" she deadpanned.

"Please guys, you are the only two who know what everyone drinks, it just makes it easier."

"I can take her if she wants" Wick spoke up.

"That's not necessary, we got this" Bellamy said pulling the keys from Octavia's hand.

"I'd tell you to bundle up, but we all know your made of ice" Bellamy smiled walking past her.

"Asshole" She shot a look at the girls, downed her glass of wine and grabbed her jacket.

"Why do you do that to them, knowing they dislike one another? and who decided it was okay for Bellamy to drive? he had a good portion of that bottle." Monty asked.

"It's only down the block" Finn mentioned unconcerned.

" It's fun, plus we're women, we know what we are doing" Raven smiled. Octavia felt bad for Clarke, she wasn't sure they had any idea of what the two of them were like together.

...

The ride there was silent, Clarke looked out the window watching all the Christmas decorations go by. They pulled in the parking lot.

"Alright, you get the guys, I'll get the girls and we will meet at the register." Clarke stated opening her door.

"You like being in charge, huh?" he asked sending her a lopsided grin.

"Bellamy, how much have you had to drink? should you be driving?" She asked him seriously.

"Yeah, Princess, I got this"

"Princess?"

"Yeah, fits you, up on your high horse and all"

"Nice, let's go, the sooner we finish the sooner we can move in other directions." she slammed the door heading for the store. he took his time getting out and trailing behind her.

She set various bottles on the counter and went in search of him. He stood in the beer cooler.

"C'mon Bell what are you doing, brewing the damn thing?" she complained walking in.

"Only Octavia calls me that" he stated grabbing a case.

"Yeah, well good, I have my own list of things I call you, just don't think they are public material."

"I bet you do" She rolled her eyes paying for the purchases and carrying them out to the car.

"Give me the keys" she put her hands out leaning against the driver door.

"I'm fine"

"Yeah, I see that" her tone was sarcastic but he turned to her with a smile.

"I bet you do, I see your eyes on me when I'm at the house."

"Yeah it's because I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you. "

"Nothing I'm perfect" he laughed walking towards her.

"Keys" she repeated raising her eyebrow at him.

"Let go Clarke. You don't have to be bossy and in charge all the time, stop trying to control the situation."

"Then it would spiral out of control"

"What's wrong with a little chaos?"

"Alot"

"I don't agree" He replied, his voice lower, his body crowding her against the car.

"Bell, give me the keys"

"No, Princess" he replied. His gaze steady and intense, locked on hers. It was just the opening she needed. She leaned in, grabbing the keys from his pocket.

"Get in the car" She stated opening the drivers side and climbing in. She smirked when she heard the passenger side open and saw him get in with an attitude.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"You take orders so well, what a good Marine"

"Fuck you" She could see his jaw locked in place , the obvious pissed off look on his face as he looked out the window. The second she parked his door opened and slammed, he grabbed the guys stuff and headed up.

She sat there for a few seconds. The guy she sat next to all night is not that same guy. The guy from last night is who everyone else gets to see, the Bellamy that is friendly. He's not like that with her, ever, never has been. They fight, they can't stand to be around each other. If he was nice to her she would be nice to him, she assumed it must be her then. There's something he doesn't like about her, not that she could talk, she had a list of things she disliked about him. Hell she was sure she even read it off to Raven one night on the phone, but what was it that he disliked, why didn't he like her? couldn't be because she was bossy, all girls are bossy, Octavia's ten times worse then her, she was determined to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went off without a hitch, Clarke avoided Bellamy and any conversation that he partook in.

They all crowded the living room, getting ready to put "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" on. It was their tradition and Clarke was not particularly sold on the idea. In all actuality she would rather just sit by herself in her room. It probably wasn't healthy but solitude didn't bother her, she enjoyed it. She sat on the floor and the second she leaned on the couch she thought of the events of the night before.

She couldn't help but wonder how often that happened, or if anyone except her has woken him up from that.

She moved her wrist, the soreness reminding her of how scared she was. He needed help. She knew better than to say anything to him or his sister. She was thankful he was only there in her house for the next few days.

Bellamy sat on the other end of the couch watching her roll her wrist. The guilt was eating at him. He apoligized, but still felt like it wasn't enough. It pissed him off that she didnt yell at him and that she wasnt mad, she just dismissed it like it was normal. He was thankful in one aspect that she kept it to herself, but at the same time it made him feel worse that she just accepted it.

Clarke stood halfway through the movie, going to refill her glass. She felt warm and fuzzy, she was officially one glass over the line. She leaned on the counter listening to the commentary filter through the wall, Octavia and Raven reciting the movie. She shook her head glancing around the kitchen. She took a second and wiped the counter down. Just as she turned a gift was placed on the counter she just wiped clean.

"That's for you" Bellamy stated.

"Bellamy, I didn't want anything, you dont even like me. Why bother?"

"Clarke humor me, and I don't dislike you, you just aggravate me." He gave her a smirk, Sliding the gift closer to her.

"Follow me" She motioned grabbing the gift and heading towards her room. He hesitated before falling in step behind her. He stopped at the doorway as she entered her room. It was the first time he had ever even gotten a glimpse in there. She liked darker tones, her comforter black and dark red making her normally light skin look very pale. An easel in the corner, a t.v. and a desk with a laptop against the opposite wall. The room was big, but the darker colors and tons of stuff she had made it appear smaller. She grabbed a gift off her desk and handed it to him.

"What's this? " He asked.

"For you"

"Well well, and here I thought you hated me." he chuckled after receiving a look.

"Open it" she urged.

"I will, open yours first." He nodded to the wrapped item on her bed. She sat down and un wrapped it. The second she pulled the wrapping off she knew Octavia helped him, and that it cost a pretty penny.

"Bellamy, this is too much" She spoke to him but her eyes never left the two sets. A brand new expensive oil paint set and a top brand charcoal drawing set. Her eyes roamed over the colors.

"It's not to much, you do alot for my sister, I'm glad you like it" he replied unwrapping

his gift.

Clarke watched him closely trying to gauge his reaction. His face broke out into a smile.

"Thank you, this is the one I wanted" he smiled flipping it over and reading the back.

"Everything alright?" Octavia's voice startled them.

"Uh yeah" Bellamy replied.

"Yeah" Clarke smiled. Octavia glanced at her lap.

"You guys! You opened gifts early? What the hell?" she complained.

"Just ours from each other, you will live" Bellamy smiled.

"Clarke. Thank you" he stated tipping the book to her.

"Yeah, and thank you, I love them" she smiled as he disappeared down the hall.

Octavia gave her a questioning glance.

"I needed a break from the group" Clarke replied.

"And Bell?"

"Doesn't believe in alone time?" Clarke asked equally as lost as Octavia.

"That's a fact, he likes everyone to be together, you coming back out?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah" she replied standing and laying the sets on her desk. She flipped the light switch heading for the kitchen where she downed her glass and refilled it before returning to the living room.

Everyone left in small groups until just Raven and Bellamy's friends remained. The girls went and changed into sleepware as the guys picked another movie.

Raven came back in a tight black t-shirt and red and white plaid pajama pants. Bellamy wouldn't lie, she had some body and Wick was in total silent agreement. Octavia had a matching set of blue short shorts and a tank top, Lincoln took a few seconds to let his eyes appreciate. The girls made themselves comfy on the floor, Clarke emerged last, in Bellamy's highschool football shirt, and he was fairly certain that was all she had on with the exception of underwear...he hoped. Bellamy didn't miss the once over Wick gave her.

She laid on her stomach on the floor with the other girls in front of Bellamy. She had herself propped up on her elbows and was watching the television. He was watching her. Everytime she moved his shirt would ride up her further. The bottom hem rested just below her ass. He averted his eyes to the movie on the television, but the damage was already done. It was an image that would be burned into his mind forever. A snap beside him caught his attention just before his phone dinged.

Bellamy opened his message.

Wick: Tell me that's not hot

It was attached to a picture of Clarke. He clenched his fist forcing himself to breathe.

"Keep that shit to yourself, don't be sending it to everyone."

He spoke quietly through clenched teeth.

"Chill, I'll delete it, watch." He held the phone to show Bellamy. He knew it wasn't a big deal but he didn't need her picture all over base, and either did she.

Clarke glanced at them.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked.

"You, where did you get my shirt from?" he asked, attitude evident in his voice. She sighed, she knew it was too good to be true, peaceful didn't last long with them.

"This is my shirt, Octavia gave it to me" she replied matching his tone.

"Well it's not Octavia's to give!" he snapped angrily.

"Fine" she stood heading to her room and when she appeared again she was in a different shirt. She threw his at him.

"Keep the fucking thing" she stated, shortly followed by the slam of her door. Raven and Octavia shot him looks before heading to the kitchen. He groaned throwing his head back, he ran his hand over his face.

"Well, it's about time we go" Wick said as him and Lincoln stood.

"Yeah, thanks for having us" Lincoln added before they made there way to the kitchen to say goodbye to the girls. Bellamy stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

"What's up with you? You and her were fine a few hours ago, and then you flip over a shirt you haven't worn in six maybe seven years?" Octavia lectured. He closed his eyes.

"O, not tonight, alright? Just irked me is all"

"The shirt irked you?"

"No, the dam pictures of her Wick was taking irked me, barely dressed in my clothes. That's just what I need all over base. " he voiced obviously grouchy over the situation.

"Ahhh, maybe there was a better way to handle that then."

"Doesn't really matter, it's handled. That's all that matters, I'm gonna head to sleep if that's alright" he stated stretching out on the couch not waiting for her reply. She stood turning the light out and going back to the kitchen with Raven.

He tossed and turned, woke up frequently trying to avoid his dreams, his memories of over there, more like nightmares. People screaming, gunshots, he watched many of his friends die, held there hands, carried there bodies, packaged up their belongings. He was in and out of consciousness all night, a creak in the hallway had his attention. The light from the moon shone through the window lighting his face but making it hard for him to see anything.

"You holding up okay?" the voice was soft and hesitant, obviously Clarke.

"Yeah" he answered, his voice opposite hers, rough and abrupt. He refused to let her baby him, he's a Marine not some little kid. He didnt need someone to talk to, wouldn't change anything anyway, just be wasted time.

She didn't bother replying, his tone said it all, she just turned on her heel and headed back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's only here two more days...two more days..."

That's what she kept telling herself after she witnessed him drink her Orange Juice out of the carton.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, was that yours?" he asked tossing the now empty carton in the garbage can. She sighed and turned to make coffee.

"Two more days.." she whispered again.

"I'm meeting the guys and going for a run, I'll be back in about an hour"

"Gee, thanks for the warning" she deadpanned.

"Tell O if she asks" he added before slamming the door. Clarke closed her eyes for a second, before opening them, now fully awake.

"Jesus, leave it on the hinges would you" she said out loud, grabbing a cup.

"You tell him" Clarke nearly dropped the glass mug, when she heard Octavia's voice.

"You scared me half to death, make some noise or something would you" she laughed.

"I need coffee, tell me it's done, and Merry Christmas love"

"Almost, Merry Christmas"

"Bellamy went where?"

"If he values his life, to get me Orange Juice." Octavia gave a small snort at that.

"I know, fat chance, he said a run, be back in an hour" She filled both there cups and they made there way to the couch for the news.

Around an hour later he came back through the door with Lincoln and Wick in tow. Clarke sighed. There went her perfect day.

"I figured you would have made breakfast" Bellamy whined.

"Yes because I look like your house wife" Clarke snapped. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her being anyone's house wife. She went to turn around when he dropped a carton of Orange Juice in her lap.

"You were saying?"

"Ughhh, I'm not your slave."

"But it's Christmas"

"what do you want?" she huffed.

"Pancakes" he replied.

"Eggs" Wick added.

"Bacon" Lincoln Smiled.

"Nothing like putting your orders in." She shook her head standing, carrying her Orange Juice in one hand and coffee in the other. She made breakfast and just started setting the table as Raven awoke and joined them.

"That smells amazing, do you always cook?, why didnt I know you make breakfast?" Raven questioned filling a glass.

"Because I don't enjoy doing it, I just do it to avoid starvation" Clarke replied sliding the last of it onto a serving plate and setting it in the center of the table.

Raven shot her a look before pulling a chair out. Clarke walked into the living room.

"Breakfast is ready" She stated. The guys flocked the kitchen.

Everyone loaded their plates and ate at the table together, Lincoln and Octavia were deep in conversation over some science miniseries on national geographic.

Clarke really didn't want to be part of that conversation, Bellamy was talking to Raven about his car, Wick throwing in a comment every now and then. Clarke stood taking her plate to the sink just as a knock sounded on the door.

"I got it" she replied opening the door. Monty, Jasper and Finn stood in front of her.

"Where are your better halves?"

"Stuff with their families" Monty replied. Bellamy looked up to the arrivals,

Finn was the last to crest the door way. He nodded to her quietly making his way to the table. Clarke just looked past him till he was all the way in and shut the door heading to refill her cup.

Jasper, Monty, and Finn were whispering. Finn was smiling and she heard Jasper in a harsh whisper scold him.

"Don't do it"

Bellamy watched the scene in front of him. He knew the story between her and Finn, and wasn't a fan of his since he heard it. He wasn't even sure how he was still welcome in this house.

Finn pulled mistletoe out of his pocket, before standing. Bellamy stood grabbing his cup, for a refill. Finn tapped Clarke, just as she turned around he held the mistletoe up.

She looked at him confused before it hit her.

"Finn Collins I'd rather die then make the same mistake twice"

"Where's your holiday spirit?" he asked. Clarke ripped the mistletoe from his hand.

"Geez, tough crowd " Bellamy joked filling his cup.

"She has no holiday spirit, she's a damn grinch" Finn stated. He aggravated her, anyone else, she would've kissed just for the sake of mistletoe. He knew she wouldn't do it, and he knew she was mad, he could see it.

"I have plenty of Holiday spirit" She stated throwing the mistletoe at him.

"Then show me, prove it, it's just for fun" Finn stated holding the mistletoe over her. Bellamy glanced at her sympathetically, the guy was a douche, but it wasn't his battle. She took a deep breath before she reached out grabbing Bellamy's shirt and pulling him to her. She pressed her lips to his. Catching him completely off guard. He moved his lips slightly deepening the kiss for a split second til she pulled away.

She grabbed her coffee off the counter, all eyes on her when she looked back at Finn, who was obviously pissed.

"That was fun, thanks" she stated, it was just what he needed, a reality check, a figurative slap to the face. Turning to head for the hall, Bellamy's eyes met hers, full of amusement.

"Sorry" she mouthed.

He just smiled, taking a sip of coffee. She changed into jeans and a T- shirt before making her way back out to the couch.

"We are going to do present's now." Octavia smiled.

Clarke sat next to the tree reading names and passing them to Raven who passed them out. Raven hit the store yesterday grabbing stuff for Lincoln and Wick and just labeled it from the girls.

Everyone opened there stuff.

"Where's the one you got Bellamy?" Raven asked.

"We did gifts yesterday" Clarke replied.

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to" she replied.

"Here, I grabbed something for you" Wick smiled handing the girls each a bag. The bags had lotion, perfume, and a candle in them. Clarke's had all of the above, plus a card with a gift certificate for dinner in it.

"Crap, that was supposed to be Raven's bag, from Wick" Bellamy stated pulling the card from Clarke and handing it to Raven.

"wait, what?" Wick started to intervene when Raven responded cutting him off.

"Wow, Wick I'd love to go to dinner, thanks, let me know when you are free." Wick sent Bellamy a look.

"Of course, I'm glad you would like to accompany me" he replied sending her a smile.

"We have to head to base, but thank you for everything" Lincoln thanked them, standing up, never taking his eyes off Octavia.

"I'll walk you guys out" Bellamy stood following them out the door.

The second the door shut Bellamy turned to Wick.

"What the hell was that?, I told you hands off"

"I'm pretty sure you don't own her, the two of you are hard to read, one second you hate her, the next you are jealous because of her. Then she hates you, then she kisses you, for Finn's sake I'm sure, but still"

"Listen, Raven has an amazing body and trust me you won't be sorry" Bellamy slapped his back.

"We will see, I'll give it a shot. " he laughed following Lincoln down the walkway.

"See you tomorrow"

"0600 running "

"Yeah, then I head back"

"You'll be back before you know it"

He turned to open the door as it opened and Raven came out with arms of bags.

"I know that wasn't for me, so spill"

"I don't want her with him"

"But he's okay for me?"

"Yeah, actually, I think you two would hit it off great"

"Good, because I know someone at the Gym that wants me to introduce Clarke to him." she replied with a smile. She watched him tense.

"Unless that's a problem?" she asked sweetly.

"Nope, have a good night, I'll see you when I get back" he said goodbye quickly and went inside just as everyone else was leaving. The afternoon was quiet, Octavia and Bellamy watched movies and Clarke hibernated in her room.

The next day Clarke left for work before Bellamy was awake, Octavia took him to the airport.

It was a fast two weeks, and he was back, living on the base that was ten minutes from their townhouse.

Clarke answered the door that night.

"Miss me?"

"Gee, didn't even realize you were gone" she replied leaving the door open and slipping her shoes on.

"Where are you headed?"

"Out, it's Friday, I'm single and need a drink, your sister should be out any second. We are meeting Raven at Aladdins"

"The hookah bar?"

"Yup"

"The guys were headed there too"

"Yup, I know"

"Woman of many words"

"Yup"

"We have training in the morning"

"Lucky you, I'll be in the car" Clarke said walking out. She wasn't happy about him being back, at least as far as he could tell.

"Clarke are you ready, just avoid him" Octavia came out of the back, pausing when she just saw her brother.

"Oh hey Bell, I was wondering If you were going to stop by"

"Clarke's in the car, who's she avoiding?"

"Sgt. Carl Emerson, and I'm sure Sgt. Bellamy Blake" she finished with a laugh. Why did that sound familiar to him? Octavia broke his thoughts with a question.

"You going with us?"

"I can tag along, think she will care?"

"She's mad already so no, I don't think she will mind, the location and the company is not her favorite, but she will live"


	5. Chapter 5

The music was so loud you couldn't think, Weekend's were always busy there.

Octavia went up and got a hookah, buying the flavored tobacco. She tapped Clarke to follow her as she headed for a booth.

"I'll get drinks" Bellamy stated heading to the bar. He ordered a whiskey and coke for himself, and two vodka and cranberries for the girls. Paid and grabbed the drinks heading for the table they now occupied.

He set the drinks on the table. Clarke pulled one to her, sliding the other to Octavia.

"Thanks"

"Yeah, no problem" he replied watching her smoke the hookah.

"That stuff's bad for you" he smiled.

"So's whiskey" she replied taking a longer drag. He laughed shaking his head and sliding in the booth next to her. She pulled her tip off the hose and passed it to Bellamy who took a short drag and stuck his back in his pocket. Clarke and Octavia smiled at Wick and Lincoln as they approached.

"Hey good looking." Wick greeted her.

"Hey, where's Raven?" she responded.

"She's somewhere around here. Getting a drink I'm sure"

"How's that going?" Bellamy asked.

"I owe you a thank you, that's going exceptionally well" he smiled. Clarke was happy her friends were happy. Lincoln slid in next to Octavia kissing her cheek.

"And this, whats this? Bellamy questioned, his voice increasing in volume.

"We are seeing each other" Octavia responded hesitantly.

"No your not." Bellamy snapped, Clarke pinched him under the table. He glanced at her and looked back at Octavia, he opened his mouth to say something and felt another pinch.

"Stop doing that" he snapped turning towards her.

"Or what?" she smiled, he took note of her finishing her drink.

"Or your going to be sorry" he replied she could see he was mad but he couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. Someone cleared their throat as another drink was slid in front of her. Clarke sighed glancing at the person.

"Thanks" she said pulling her phone from her purse and scrolling obviously uninterested in his presence.

Bellamy turned to face the person.

"Wow Sgt. Blake, didn't take you long to make friends." Sgt. Emerson... The other Sgt. in his Platoon. That's why it sounded familiar.

"Actually Octavia is my sister and I've known everyone here for quite a while" he replied easily. He nodded before shifting his gaze back to Clarke.

"Clarke, want to dance?"

"No I'm good" she replied, her eyes never leaving the screen of her phone. Bellamy pulled it from her hands, turning it off before handing it back to her.

"Be sociable" he teased. Raven and Octavia smiled watching the two of them. She shoved it in her purse.

Emerson slid in next to Lincoln.

Raven shoved Bellamy, squish her, we are moving in. He slid closer to her draping an arm over the back of the booth. He was surprised Wick, Raven, himself and Clarke all fit in that one seat.

Clarke downed half the drink. He pinched her leg, her eyes shot to his.

"Slow down, I don't want to have to carry you." A few minutes of conversation passed and Emerson stood going to the bar. He came back with another drink for Clarke and himself and one for Bellamy. Bellamy looked up at him.

"Ease up on the drinks for her" Bellamy stated.

"She's a big girl, if she doesn't want them she can tell me, don't worry, If it comes to carrying her, I can take her home" he offered arrogantly.

"That won't be necessary"

"Oh I see now, wait, that makes sense...Blake, like on the back of her shirt" Clarke snapped to attention.

"What shirt?"

Bellamy was instantly seething, and it was evident.

"Wick, outside now" Bellamy's voice was low but rumbled through Clarke. Wick stood, Bellamy slid out with Clarke right behind him.

Bellamy was so focused on Wick he never noticed Clarke beside him.

They weren't even all the way outside yet.

"You told me you deleted that picture, how does he have it?"

"What picture?" Clarkes voice startled them both.

"Go back inside" Bellamy stated.

"Fuck you, I'm not a child, or your property, what picture Wick?"

"I may have taken a picture of you the first night I met you and shared it with a few people, I did delete it but by then the damage was already done."

"Show me" he sighed pulling his phone out, a few swipes and there she was, all legs in Bellamy's T-shirt.

"Send it to me" she stated catching them off guard.

"What?!"

"Send it to me and get that shit off your phone, before I tell Raven" she watched him send and hurry to delete all evidence of it ever existing.

"All gone" he showed them.

"Good now go back inside" Wick wasted no time heading for the door. She turned on Bellamy.

"You! you knew he took it, the night you demanded your shirt back, embarrassed someone might think you gave it to me. You should have opened your mouth then and told me!"

"I thought I ended it there"

"Yeah well you thought wrong, now I have Sgt. Asshole with a copy. It's bad enough he won't leave me alone, he has a picture of me!" she stated angrily.

"This isn't my fault, you parade around half dressed when people are over."

"It's my house!" she yelled.

"I was staying there!"

"Oh, does it all of a sudden make you uncomfortable?"

"Clarke, that's not the point" his voice softened bringing her eyes to his.

"Your a friend of my sisters, and me, sometimes. I don't need the platoon having pictures like that"

"And if it wasn't your shirt?"

"It's still not something everyone needs to see" he snapped. A breeze came through dragging cooler night air with it. Clarke ran her hands up her arms.

"Go inside, your cold. I'll handle Emerson"

"Yes, great idea, seeing as you have proven you ability to end things" she replied dryly turning on her heel and heading for the door. He fought the urge to hit something. She infuriated him. He's gone to war and never come across something that makes him as angry as she does. He could handle terrorists, but the five foot tall blonde in his life was another story.

He let the cooler air calm him for a few minutes before heading back in. He could see Octavia, Lincoln, and Wick on one side of the booth. Raven, Emerson, and Clarke on the other.

"We didn't think you were coming back" Emerson.

"No such luck" Bellamy replied looking to Clarke who had her body pressed up against the wall avoiding coming in contact with Emerson. A pretty blonde approached Bellamy.

"Hey, want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled letting her lead the way. Wick pulled Raven up and out with him to dance also. Octavia sent her an apologetic look before standing with Lincoln. She downed what remained of the last drink.

"I'll go grab us another one" Emerson smiled grabbing the glasses. Clarke sat there watching her friends when she almost felt dizzy for a second. Her body felt tingly, something wasn't right, she could feel her heart rate pick up, her limbs felt heavy. She looked out at the floor. Her eyes connected with Bellamy's he gave her a concerned look before excusing himself and heading in her direction.

"Looks like you had enough, How bout I give you a ride home?" Emerson slid in next to her.

"Bellamy" Clarke called.

"No, you don't need Bellamy I can handle it." he said standing.

"Your not leaving with her, I got it from here, take a hike"

"Your gonna need to carry her, I can do it" He stood eye to eye with him.

"I told you I got it. "

Emerson moved to the side, and walked towards the bar.

"Clarke, look at me. You alright."

"Bell, something isn't right"

"What do you mean?"

"I felt...dizzy. I feel like my arms are hundreds of pounds. I can hear the music and you but it sounds muffled and I keep getting a tingly feeling"

"You normally drink like this?"

"More usually"

"Emerson normally bring you drinks"

"Normally the waitress brings them" she replied her head falling back onto the seat.

"Alright time to get you out of here."

"She okay?" Octavia asked.

"Give me the keys, Lincoln get her home safe, I think someone drugged her drink."

"Had to be Emerson" Raven stated.

"Probably, he was in an rush to take her home. I need to get her out of here though before she passes out completely"

"Ready to go?" Bellamy asked her.

"Yeah" she replied struggling to move.

"O grab her stuff, Raven open the doors" Bellamy delegated. With one quick scoop he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the car.

"You want me to come home?" Octavia asked.

"Nah, I got it, She's just got to sleep it off"

"Thanks big brother" she said shutting her door and watching him pull away.

"Bellamy?" his name leaving her lips was quiet and slurred.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"I'm sorry I deserved it" he replied taking her exit.

He drove them to the front door, purse around his arm keys in hand and managed to lift her out of the car shutting the door with his foot. He unlocked the house and took her straight to her room. He flipped the light on and set her on her bed. He set her purse on the dresser. His eyes moved across her stuff, an open sketch pad on the desk. He flipped through seeing a hand drawn picture of his sister, flipped a few more and there he was, like a mirror reflection staring back at him. He glanced back at her.

"I will find out if this was Emerson, and I will end it" he whispered to her, but more to himself. He felt responsible for the whole thing even though he had no part in it, but it was his friends who invited Emerson along.

He sat down opening her laptop and bringing up google, everything he read said she needed to sleep it off and lots of water. He went to the living room and grabbed a pillow, stopped in the kitchen filling a glass with water and taking it to her room to set on the nightstand. He laid on the floor of her room switching the t.v on and turning the light off. If she needed him he would hear her, it's not like he slept much anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke woke up afraid to open her eyes, her head felt like it was being split in half, the throbbing a reminder of last night. A night she didn't remember much of. When she willed herself to pry her eyes open, Bellamy was the first thing she saw, sound asleep on her floor. She rubbed her eyes before looking again. Sure as shit there he laid on her carpet.

She racked her brain trying to remember when they left the bar, how she got home, why Bellamy was on her floor...she got nothing. No recollection of the night. She was still dressed all the way down to her shoes, which was comforting. She kicked her shoes off and pulled the blankets higher up on her body, she felt hot but was freezing.

The thud of the shoes hitting the floor startled Bellamy. He stretched looking over at her, he could hear her shivering.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Why are you in my room?, and why am I so cold?, why can't I remember last night?"

"We think you were drugged, should be leaving your system, might be why your cold but sweating"

"What?" the look she gave him was concerning.

"Don't worry, I brought you home, tossed you on the bed. Everything I looked up said water and sleep. I figured if you got worse I'd hear you" he stretched before sitting up.

"Thank you for doing that"

"Let's not make a habit of it"

"Who would do that?"

"Someone like"

"Emerson" she whispered.

"Exactly. Someone who doesn't take rejection well and buys you drinks out of sight before bringing them to the table."

"I have to report to base in an hour, gonna take a shower quick and take off, glad you are awake" Before she could respond he clicked her door shut and was gone.

He walked into the shop on base, everyone just started arriving knowing formation was in twenty minutes. He sat on the edge of a table waiting for that familiar face to emerge through the doorway. He spotted Wick, then Lincoln, then Emerson trailing behind. He stood cutting him off before he could get in the door.

"What did you put in her drink?" Bellamy managed to keep his voice relatively calm.

"Nothing, I told you I would take her home, she just drank too much"

"Drank to much?! She didn't drink too much, she can't even remember last night!"

He could feel his blood pressure rise, he was losing control by the second.

"So she can't handle her alcohol, Did you make it worthwhile and at least get a piece?"

Bellamy hit him so hard it took him off his feet.

"You come near her again and you will answer it me" he growled stepping over him.

"Nothing to see, move it along" Wick stated ushering the lower ranking Marines towards formation.

Emerson avoided them all through training, they left friday and spent the next three days in the field training for ground operations. Bellamy looked down at his watch three hours left, enough time for one or two more runs.

They ran through the first one smoothly, and the second one was going as planned. They cleared the second floor of the training building and took a left and were mock ambushed. However the mock ambush took a turn for the worse when Bellamy over stepped backwards and caught the low window, sending him out of the building and leaving him lying on the ground in pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My whole right side, I can't feel my leg but my hip is screaming" he ground out.

"Fuck, your bleeding from somewhere" Wick stated seeing his pants darken.

"Great" he replied his body relaxing.

"Oh no, you stay awake" Lincoln shook his shoulder.

"Someone tell Octavia"

"I will" Lincoln replied, he received a nod before they were pushed back.

They got him ready for transport, and took him away.

The second training ended the guys were banging on Octavia's door.

"What the fuck is the emergency?" Clarke answered, She took note that they were still in there cammies. Marine's weren't allowed off base in cammies, civilian clothes or dress uniforms only. She felt sick, it must be an emergency.

"Bellamy fell out a second story window"

"He what?! OCTAVIA!" Clarke yelled. O came walking into the foyer.

"What is it?"

"Bellamy, he's hurt. He fell out of a second story window." Clarke grabbed there coats and purses.

"Come on, I'll go with you"

"You can follow us."

Once they found parking they all rushed inside, the nurse was more than helpful and led them to a waiting area.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Green" he introduced himself to the guys, Clarke was relieved to see Monty's dad.

"Clarke, Octavia, please sit" he gave them a warm smile.

"Your brother's a tough one, took a good fall. Dislocated his shoulder, has a clean break in his right Hip and fractured two bones in his right leg. We already fixed the shoulder, they are working on his hip right now and then once finished we will cast the leg" He replied, his confidence was comforting. He spoke with gentle reassuring ease.

"So he's going to be fine?"

"We are supposed to deploy in three months" Wick replied concerned.

"With good physical therapy, and a drive to heal, I'd say it's a good chance he will be going with you" he smiled.

"Which brings me to you, I was just about to call you, when I need outstanding physical therapy, I need you, What do you say, would you be willing to take on Sgt. Blake."

Her mind said absolutely not, but her mouth didn't get the memo. However the recommendation from a doctor was high praise in Clarke's eyes.

"Yes of course" she smiled.

"Good, If you get started tomorrow he should be ready for deployment training in 3 months, He should be finishing up, once I get a room number I'll send a nurse for you. Once I get his files for injuries I'll fax them to your office" Dr. Green stood shaking there hands and heading in the other direction.

"Clarke, thanks so much for agreeing to help him" Octavia hugged her. There it was, the other reason she couldn't say no.

Once he had a room they showed everyone waiting in to see him. Clarke sat in the recliner, Lincoln and Wick on the arms of the chair as Octavia pulled a seat up along her brother. She looked awe struck, he looked pale and had a cast pretty much up his whole leg. Clarke wasn't going to lie, she wasn't looking forward to this at all. He had a strong personality and sense of independence on a normal basis, she was sure this would just make it worse than normal.

He started to stir and Clarke had to smile at Octavia hovering over him.

"What happened?" his voice was scratchy, didn't even resemble Bellamy.

"You fell, you broke your hip, fractured your leg and dislocated your shoulder. "

"Is that all?" he gave her a smile, he still had a sense of humor, good sign. Clarke couldn't help it but she was already making notes in her head for "her patient".

He looked over seeing the crew squeezed together on the recliner.

"How do you feel?" Clarke asked moving closer to him.

"I feel alright, little woozy, but okay"

"Dr. Green recommends Clarke as your PT, said she'd have you ready for deployment"

"I don't feel comfortable with that"

"It's a shame, she's the best" Dr. Green's voice traveled through the room. He reached out shaking Bellamy's hand.

"I honestly think it would be mistake to not have her as your physical therapist, she has gotten people in much worse condition on there feet. She's your best bet at deploying with your platoon"

"You don't have anyone else?" he asked. Clarke averted her eyes to the floor.

"I'm just going to go. I'll see you at home O" she gave her a small smile before turning. Octavia pinched her brother.

"Ouch, Fine. I'll let her torture me, lord knows she will probably enjoy every minute" he grumbled. Clarke hid her smile as she walked out. He aggravated her and hell yes she would enjoy every minute of pain she put him in, but only because she loved her job, and knew she could get him back to where he was yesterday.

"Good, she will be in touch tomorrow" Dr. Green Smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

A slight knock on the door pulled his attention in her direction.

"Hey" she greeted softly.

"Hey" he replied grumpy as ever.

"I just wanted to stop in and say hey, normally I come in and introduce myself but you already know me so I'll just skip to the chase"

"I want to apologize"

"Good, you can do that from the chair"

"Wow, right to the point"

"Yup, let's go, we can start now." He struggled to move, this was going to take getting used to.

"Can I help you?" Clarke asked.

"I got it"

"How about a suggestion, I know you are right side dominant, but get out of the bed on your left side, let your left leg and left side support you, otherwise you're going to be in a heap on the floor, then I'm gonna torture you with I told you so's" He sent her a look before heeding her warning and doing what she said.

"This happens every two hours, bed to chair, chair to bed and so on. " she added.

His body felt week, run down, and just fed up. What were the chances he would get hurt on a damn field exercise, he'd been to war, spent 6 years overseas and never got injured. Not even a week at a new duty station and here he sits in the hospital, with the one person who drives him crazy as his physical therapist.

Clarke took note to his stagger, his body wasn't ready to start yet, but he was, the look he shot her was full of anger and she knew come hell or high water he would succeed just to prove he could. He sat down adjusting the way he was sitting.

"You said something about an apology?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been an ass when you are willing to help"

"Good, apology accepted, I'm going to lift your leg, I'm going to bring it up till your leg is straight, parallel to the ground, and hold it there for three to five seconds. This is to show you the exercise. I know with the cast on your leg is heavier then normal. Even if you just get one rep, you lifting your leg is strengthening your muscles" She did it once and he managed once before cursing when he couldn't get it high enough the second time.

"Bellamy, you had surgery less than 24 hours ago. I want you to do reps of that on and off when you are in the chair. Leg lifts when you are in the bed. I'll have you do that before I leave"

"Geeze, surgery less than 24 hours ago but a ton of work to do" he sighed.

"Yup, can't afford to be lazy, here I brought you lunch" She smiled pulling a bag out of her tote bag and setting it in front of him. His eyes lit up seeing the container.

"Chicken parm, from Bella's"

"Gosh, I could kiss you, you know how awful the food here is"

"I do, and please refrain from touching me thanks" she joked, he shoveled the food in his mouth like a starving child.

"These are from your sister" Clarke held up a book and a magazine and set them on the table.

"Did you bring Clothes?"

"Yeah, you had stuff you left at the house" The Blake shirt she wore that he demanded back and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks"

"Anytime, when you get done eating I can help you get dressed."

"I can do that on my own"

"You sure?"

"Yes" he snapped.

"Okay good, well I'll let you finish and get dressed, I have to go see some other patients. Then I'll be back to go over the leg raises before I leave"

"You bring all your patient's lunch?" he asked

"Nope , just the one's I know are grumpy without food"

She returned to Bellamy's room a few hours later. He was shirtless and sat in the bed, doing leg raises and sit ups.

"Okay, not so fast" she walked over next to him and placed her hand on his lower abs, to hold him down. Her hand felt like it was burning through him, on her end it just felt like he was on fire, she was sure her cheeks were too, because the second she took to admire his toned stomach was the second he took to look at her, and when her eyes met his she could tell by the amused look that he caught her. She pulled her hand away.

"Um, crunches, no situps, I want you to be lifting your legs not counterbalancing from your abs. Leg muscles not abs, you can do crunches and lifts, work both, but not situps."

"Okay" he replied easily.

"You get flustered this easy in close contact with patients"

"Don't flatter yourself Blake, I expect to see you on the 1st floor tomorrow in the PT wing. 8am as they will probably let you out tomorrow, then after that I can just come to base or you can come over to the house" she was moving towards the door, obviously in a rush to leave, she didn't even leave him time to respond before the door closed.

Eleven O'clock that night he was restless. He kept thinking about his day, her hand on him sent his heart into an erratic beat, thankfully they took him off that machine or that surely would have caused a fuss.

He grabbed his phone, his sister already sent him a goodnight message. He took a chance and opened Clarke's name in his contacts, letting his finger hover over the messenger icon. Part of him was bored to the point he would talk to anyone, the other part of him didn't want to bother her. He gave in to his boredom.

Bellamy: You awake?

Clarke: Everything okay?

Bellamy: Yeah, bored.

Clarke: Do leg lifts!

Bellamy: Yes Doctor!, Do you make house calls? ;)

The second he sent it he groaned, they weren't the flirty type, at least not with each other, lack of sleep was killing him and just made tomorrow into an awkward day. He watched his phone repeatedly tell him Clarke was typing then it would disappear because she erased it then she was typing again.

Clarke sat on her bed unsure of how to reply, she had a few glasses of wine to relax her and was in the middle of a steamy sex session in the novel she was reading. The kind of paragraph that makes your breathing erratic and your mind run wild. That's when he called her out on her indecisiveness.

Bellamy: Stop erasing things, always go with your first instinct!

Clarke: You don't have a house.

He smiled at her response.

Bellamy: Nope I have a hospital room though.

Clarke: yup, with a big window and all, count stars.

Bellamy: What are you up too?

Clarke: Reading, or at least I was, you killed the moment.

Bellamy: Reading has a moment?

Clarke: Sometimes and this particular part was a moment.

Bellamy: Send me a pic of the moment...this I have to see.

She sighed, taking a snapshot of the book. She hit send, the second it was delivered she could feel her cheeks heat up. Now he knew what she reads.

Bellamy: Wow, I see why it's a moment.

Clarke: yup

Bellamy: You need a sex life

Clarke: Gee Thanks

Bellamy: Well only thing that makes that a moment is if it's making you hot and bothered. Are you hot and bothered...

Clarke: I'm not sure this is a conversation we should be having.

He wasn't either, he could feel himself getting hard thinking about her being turned on.

Bellamy: your secrets safe with me, not a fan of gossip so whatever you say to me ever in person or in text, I'll never repeat it.

Clarke: Is that supposed to make it okay?

Bellamy: I could help...

He scolded himself, he needed a sex life.

Clarke: Help what?

Bellamy: Help get you through your "moment"

He watched her type and delete and repeat again and then nothing no response. She was flustered, part of it felt so bad she wanted to do it and the other part was afraid to face him tomorrow if she did do it. He just sat back and waited, lord knew he could use a release and if he could talk her into it that would be perfect.

Bellamy: Cat got your tongue?

Clarke: I've never done that before or anything remotely like that.

Bellamy: I know you've had sex, this is easy, less stress. Just keep it between us and over the phone, makes it easier to face one another.

Clarke: If you say so.

Bellamy: No feelings, just fun.

Clarke: Easy enough.

That shouldn't be hard, she couldn't stand him on a civil level most days.

Bellamy: That's what I thought, I think a lot...About things I'd like to do to you..

Clarke: like?

Bellamy: Kiss you, believe it or not, everytime you get mad or yell at me I just want to grab you and kiss you...hard.

She felt like she was having trouble swallowing, running a hand through her hair as she shifted under her blankets. Suddenly it was really hot in her room. She was giving in though, he was right she needed a sex life and if he could fill in the void without anyone knowing, why not?! She trusted him.

Clarke: I'd like that, assertive, dominant, rough. I won't lie, I want you to make me give you what you want.

Bellamy shifted to give his body relief, for someone who hasn't done this before she had him ready for anything.

Bellamy: You know how sexy that is? Your eagerness to please, it has me rock hard.

Clarke: Too bad I don't make house calls, I'd help you out, let my hand move lightly over your cock.

Bellamy: That couldn't last long, I'd need to feel your mouth, would you take me in your mouth.

Clarke :I Would, nice and slow at first.

Bellamy: Can I put my hands in your hair, guide you?

Clarke: Make me deep throat you, make me take all of you.

Bellamy: Can I call you?

He didn't wait for an answer he just hit the green phone in the corner. It rang half of a ring, her voice breathless on the other side.

"Are you touching yourself Clarke?" his voice was deep, husky and like pure sex.

"Mmmmm hmm"

"Me too, Clarke reach up and squeeze your tit's for me, give your nipple a little pinch"

Her light moan traveled through the phone.

"That's right baby, move your hand across your stomach, down between your legs. Run your finger up your slit."

"God Bell, I'm so wet for you" her voice caught him off guard, his name was a half pant and half moan, that alone could have gotten him off.

"Alright princess rub your clit for me"

"Bell?"

"Yeah"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah, move one finger inside you, pull it out slow and re enter it. Keep going."

"Bellamy, I wish I was there, I would take your throbbing cock in my mouth, inch by inch till I took it all. I want to taste you." He sped his pace up she heard a slight moan leave his lips. It just fueled her more.

"Can I use two fingers? please "

"Yeah, use two fingers. Slide them in and out of that wet, tight pussy"

"I wish it was you sliding in and out"

"If I was there we wouldn't be talking much, I'd have you screaming"

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out for"

"A few more minutes princess, hold on till I'm ready, don't stop though. I want you to edge yourself" She slowed her motions bringing herself dangerously close but still not getting to that point. He increased his speed, listening to her breathe in the phone, his eyes squeezed shut picturing her mouth wrapped around him.

"Mmm Clarke "

"Bell I can't hold out any longer"

"Cum for me sweetheart" his voice dragged her over the edge, no sooner did it leave his lips did he hear her moan his name, seconds later he came in his hand.

"Feel better?" he asked out of breath.

"Yeah, I can't believe we just did that." she laughed lightly.

"G'night princess"

"Night Bell"

and just like that the conversation was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke woke up the next morning she couldn't help but think about last night.

His voice on the phone was like an orgasm in itself, the thought of what they did made her blush. If felt wrong, but she'd do it again if he asked.

...

He sat up and stretched looking at his watch, thirty minutes till he had to meet with Clarke. He couldnt help but smirk at the fact that he convinced her to do that last night, however he couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't have. The thought of her telling him she like's it rough was sure to invade his mind frequently in her presence and probably torture him to death. Along with everything else that left her mouth, he didn't think she had it in her.

She helped two other Marine's through exercises when the elevator door opened revealing Bellamy. He made his way to her slowly. She tried to ignore his presence till she was done helping her two patients but the second she looked at him it all came back to her full force and her cheeks were on fire.

"Morning Princess" She thought it couldn't get hotter but him calling her that was always going to be a reminder of last night, it was his one way of making it personal.

"Morning Bell" She replied, she was happy to see her calling him Bell had the same effect. His eyes turned darker as he watched her. She sent him a smile.

He ran a hand across the back of his neck, she had game and he wouldn't lie, getting a dose of his own medicine was like instant karma.

"Okay guys, You are all set for today, those sheets I gave you for home excercises, keep that up." she smiled.

"Clarke I was wondering If you'd like to go out sometime" The one asked standing.

"Sorry, but I have a strict doctor to patient policy"

"What about after I'm no longer a patient?"

"Ask me then" she smiled.

"Will do" he smiled heading for the locker room.

"That happen alot?" Bellamy asked from behind her.

"More than I care to let on, It's flattering but I'm also not stupid. I'm their support in a rough time, the one person helping them through. They don't know me, only that I won't give up on them. Eventually they get better and don't need me anymore. "

He wasnt sure she should look at it that way, he understood what she meant, but eventually someone was going to want and need her, all of her, all the time. He kept quiet though, wasn't his place to meddle.

"Alright Blake, take a band"

"We really going to use bands to excercise?" he sighed.

"Yup, resistance will help you alot. You get around fine with crutches but we have four weeks till they cut that cast in half, a whole month. I want you in great shape then so the month after you can train with me and for deployment, its one thing to be 100% when you are uninjured. But after an injury, you better be 200% or I'm red flagging you and you will stay with me instead of leaving with your platoon." She stated meeting his eyes.

"You would do that to me?"

"I would do that for you, theres a difference. I don't want to red flag anyone and truth be told I've never had too, so don't make yourself my first"

"Fine, Band excercise, show me what to do" he grumbled.

They ran through excercise after excercise. It was a work out, she wasn't your normal instructor, she worked along side you, keeping you at her pace. Both of them were sweating and tired after the hour.

"Okay, that's it. I'll see you upstairs. Octavia asked me to bring you home, I'm just gonna shower quick then I'll be up."

She took note of him giving her the once over.

"Earth to Bellamy...see you upstairs"

"Uh yeah, upstairs" he replied heading in the direction he arrived from. The second the elevator doors shut he lectured himself.

"Good going Bellamy, you should've known better, especially seeing her on a daily basis." he whispered.

He was happy to have that connection to her, but her opening up to him like that made him want to grab her and kiss her, to give her everything she wanted. To make her scream his name.

She hurried through a cold shower, there was hot water, but her body needed that shock to get out of the clouds. Get her mind off Bellamy. Part of her hoped he'd message her again and part of her hoped he lost her number. Trying to not have it cross your mind when you are sitting next to the person is impossible. At least at the hospital it's easier to mask it, at home when they are around each other all the time, that might be harder.

She hurried up the stairs to his room.

"Just in time" Dr. Green smiled. There she stood in yoga pants and an USMC shirt, her wet curls hung loosely around her face, a quick towel dry leaving her hair a mess and still dripping lightly, soaking her shirt under her hair.

"Sorry, I was going as fast as I could" she smiled.

"Just sign the sheets and he's all yours"

"I'll sign but I don't want him" she laughed. Dr. Green chuckled at her humor. She signed and handed the paperwork over.

"You ready? " She asked Bellamy.

"I've been ready" He smiled standing. They made there way to the elevator. The second the door shut he looked at her.

"So, dont let me forget to give you your p.t. schedule. It's in my car. "

"Okay"

"Your going to base?"

"Yeah, You can drop me off at the barracks"

"I'll walk you to your room. " She replied. Her voice was full of challenge. He wasn't going to fight her on it.

When they arrived and parked Clarke got out opening his door for him.

"Don't do that" he growled standing.

"Don't do what?"

"Shit like opening the door, you make me feel inferior, like I'm not capable."

"Oh, grow the fuck up." she snapped. Her eyes flashed with anger before she turned and stood on the curb.

He looked at her expecting her to walk.

"By all means, Go first, wouldnt want you to feel inferior" She was pissed and they were back to their normal selves. Didn't take long to get back to normal.

He walked in the door, she stopped to check in. Once they were all set she followed him down the hallway to his room. He felt her move closer to him, and when he looked at her, her eyes were averted to the floor. That's when he saw movement behind her, a hand landed on her shoulder and she pulled away, moving in front of Bellamy. He turned fully to see who it was and block them from getting near Clarke.

"Sgt. Emerson" Bellamy greeted. Clarke could hear the hostility in his voice.

"Sgt. Blake good to see you on your feet. Ms. Griffin, can I have a word with you"

"I have nothing to say to you" she replied moving alongside Bellamy.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about things."

"About what you put in my drink? Because I know you did it."

"Is that what he told you? I would never do that, Who's to say he didn't do that?!" he raised his voice. Clarke saw Bellamy's whole stance tense.

"I did, he wouldn't do that, let's go" She moved to his side lightly pulling him.

"You heard her, move it along" The voice drew attention to the other end of the hall, Wick and Lincoln were coming towards them.

Emerson glanced at Clarke.

"You'll have to talk to me eventually" were his last words, before he walked past Lincoln and Wick.

Bellamy unlocked his door letting all of them in.

"Okay, here's your paper's, see you at 7 tomorrow night, remember leg lifts before bed"

"Yeah I know. Wick can you walk her to her car?"

"Of course" he grinned offering her his arm, she laughed at his antics before taking it and letting him lead her away.

The following night everyone was coming over for dinner.

Clarke just got home from work and hurried to shower and change, Raven and Octavia were in the kitchen on her way through.

"Hurry Up, it's almost done" Octavia called after her, she breezed through so quick it's a wonder they even saw her.

Wick and Lincoln came through the door, Bellamy trailing behind.

"Smells great in here." Lincoln smiled setting wine on the counter, Wick was restocking the fridge with beer.

Bellamy hobbled past the girls.

"Where you headed?"

"I have to pee" he stated heading down the hallway. He could hear the shower running, he cracked the door open.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to use the bathroom" He heard the water shut off clicked the door shut. After a few minutes it opened. Clarke in a tight low cut red tanktop and green PJ pants. He let out a breath catching her attention.

"You alright Bell?" her voice was borderline husky, her eyes gave her away.

"What were you doing in the shower princess?"

She ignored the question heading for the kitchen.

They ate quickly, the group getting ready for a movie. Clarke brought the bands out for Bellamy.

"Come on , there is not enough room for that without you blocking the t.v." Octavia complained.

"Yeah take him to your room" Raven added trying to look around them.

"Fine" she huffed collecting everything, and heading for her room. Bellamy sighed following her .

He watched her move some stuff around, before settling with the space they had to share.

He did what she told him for the next forty minutes.

"Alright Clarke, that hurts, I'm calling it quits. The muscle is cramping"

She looked at him concerned.

"Which muscle, under the cast?"

"Yep" he replied sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So tomorrow we will take off, just your normal lifts no resistance" She watched him lay back on her bed and stretch

"Alright, seeing as you are comfortable I'm going to lift your leg and stretch your muscles, carefully." she lifted his leg setting the cast on her shoulder and walking it towards him.

He watched her careful and attentive. She was focused on what she was doing. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and gosh did that take effect on him.

She held his leg there looking up at him.

"What?" she asked taking in the look he was giving her. She was driving him crazy and the close proximity and having a full view down her shirt wasn't helping any.

"Stop chewing on your lip"

"Yes master" she joked.

"I'm serious, you are killing me"

"It hurts?" She asked concerned, taking pressure off his leg.

"Nothing hurts" he sighed.

"You just said it hurt" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He let his head fall against her pillow, leaving her question unanswered.

"Alright, It's obvious we've reached our limit of time together, get out. I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice was light but he could hear the confusion in it. He sat up and grabbed his crutches.

"5 pm in the gym right?" he asked.

"Yeah" She replied rolling bands up. She didn't spare him a glance though.

She walked in the gym the next day, a few girls who assited with PT were there. Before she could set up for Bellamy one of them approached her.

"Sgt. Emerson and Staff Sgt. Cage need to speak to you in the coaches room."

"For what?"

"I don't know, just said it needed to happen before your appointment with Sgt. Blake" Clarke pulled a paper from her pocket.

"Fine, Here start Sgt. Blake on this" she handed her the paper before making her way across the floor to the coaches room.

Just as she walked past the elevator she saw Bellamy emerge from the doors. He watched her shut the door to the coaches room. He could see Staff Sgt. Cage seated at the desk and Sgt. Emerson looked his way before shutting the curtains.

The coaches room was silent, but tense.

"I can't sit here all day, what is the problem?" Clarke asked.

"Sgt Blake is going to be red flagged for deployment"

"He's what? You can't do that! You don't have that authority, or any say. I'm the one who signs off on that" She took a step towards them. She was sure you could hear her in the gym.

"To start deployment training he's got to be able to train in 8 weeks. He's got a cast on. He won't be ready."

"The cast comes off in four weeks, I'll have him ready!" she stated before storming off. She slammed the door so hard you could hear the vibrations in the windows.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy's head shot up hearing the door slam. He was stretching on the floor when she approached him.

"You did lifts already?" She asked.

"Yeah" he replied taking note of her testy tone.

"Finish your stretches and then you can go" she instructed. He bit back his first choice of response, took a deep breath and went with the second option.

"What was that about?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing, I'll handle it" she snapped before turning and storming off towards the stairs.

He was concerned over the whole thing, but could see she wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

He finished stretches before packing up. He glanced at the window to the office, Emerson and Cage on the computer at the desk. Whatever it was, he would find out, she would tell him eventually. He stopped by the px to grab some stuff before heading back to the barracks. The second he set stuff down in his room his text notification went off.

Clarke: PT off base from here on out.

He sighed shaking his head.

Bellamy: why?

Clarke: Because I said so.

Bellamy: Really? Do I look 5 to you?

Clarke: Bell...

Bellamy: Princess...

Clarke: Don't push your luck.

Bellamy: You going to yell at me, you know how I like that.

Clarke: Not today, feeling kind of submissive

Bellamy: Don't tease

Clarke: I wish you would tease, I could use a tension release.

Bellamy walked to his door locking it before pressing the video call option on his messenger.

He laughed when it flashed back call denied.

Bellamy: C'mon, where's the fun in that?

Clarke: we said text, video makes it personal.

Bellamy: Do you think of me when you pleasure yourself?

Clarke: yeah

Bellamy: It's already personal.

Clarke: Then I guess this is over, that was the whole point to avoid personal.

Bellamy: No the point was being friends with benefits and keeping it quiet. We are still on point.

Clarke: Since when are we friends...

Bellamy pressed video call again, watching it dial. He was surprised when her face came across the screen.

"Well well, the princess has arrived" he joked. She couldn't help but crack a smile. This is why they shouldn't be doing this. She thought he was good looking before, and now that she was around him frequently and they had the benefits thing going, it was making it hard to avoid liking him.

"Yeah, well you know, I have a busy schedule and all" she laughed. He didn't want to admit it but he liked her laugh, he liked her. One step the wrong way and this could potentially be a problem. They couldn't go past this phone thing, if they did he feared there would be no going back.

He gave her his signature smirk.

"So Princess, stand me up on your night stand so I can see you" He could see she was nervous. She reached over leaning the phone against her lamp before laying back on the bed. He could see she was in a low cut tight tank top and running shorts.

"There's no one there with you right?" she asked, her eyes flicking towards the screen.

"I don't like to share Clarke" he replied simply. His voice was all it took for her, she pulled her lip between her teeth, anticipating what he was going to do, say, do. At this point in her mind it was all the same.

"Stop assaulting your lip, it makes me want to keep your mouth occupied." She looked at the phone doing it again.

"I see you are not going to listen" he growled.

"Bell, please. I'll be good"

"You will, or there will be consequences" he watched her fight to hold the smirk back. She turned giving him a full view down her shirt.

"Are you going to punish me Bellamy?" she asked. Before he could respond her door flew open.

"Are you talking to my brother?" Octavia's voice rang through the room. If Clarke could see what he could she would laugh however he was sure she was going to die from embarrassment. Her face was red, she looked guilty as hell.

"Well?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah O, It's me" Bellamy responded. She moved where she could see the phone.

"What are you two up to?" she asked completely oblivious to Clarke's new skin tone.

"PT, Clarke had to cut it early so we were doing it through facetime"

"Ohh neat, like a work out video"

"Exactly" Clarke replied looking to Bellamy who was just sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"I'm going to order from the chinese place, I think Lincoln, Raven and Wick are coming over. You should too."

"Yeah, I'll see if they can come get me"

"They are over at Ravens already , I'll go grab food, Clarke can come grab you" she replied. Bellamy smirked at her wording, Clarke shot him a glare.

"Well princess, chop chop" he joked.

"Yeah, be there in a few minutes" she replied hitting end call. She slipped on sneakers and a zip up hoodie, grabbed her keys and headed out the door the same time as Octavia.

"By the time I get there food should be ready, so see you back here in about 1/2 hour, 40 minutes"

"Yeah, I'll be here" Clarke replied. She drove up in front of the barracks seeing Bellamy on the sidewalk, she came to a stop so Bellamy could get in before pulling back around the loop and off base.

"Octavia could have came to get you, only takes 2 minutes, then you could've rode with her to get food" Clarke complained.

"Yes because you obviously took a long time selecting an outfit" he laughed shaking his head.

"I wasn't changing for you" she replied as she pulled into her spot. They made there way to the door, Bellamy trying to take control of his mind. It was running wild. They stepped through the door, she turned to close it and slipped her shoes off and put the sweatshirt on the coat rack. She turned the same time Bellamy went to hang his up, leaving her stuck between him and the door.

She sighed letting her head fall back against the door. He glanced down at her, her lip between her teeth, she was still worked up. She looked like a hot mess. He reached out placing his thumb on her chin gently forcing her to open her mouth and release her lip. His eyes travelled across her mouth, he could hear her breathing change.

"How much time?"

"Like 1/2 hour" she replied. He moved in closer.

"Good" the word ghosted across her lips before he claimed them. He kissed her lightly at first, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Her hand found its way under his shirt just as he deepened the kiss pinning her to the door.

"Clarke" he whispered grabbing her hands and holding them above her head against the door.

"Yes" her voice was sultry, her eyes were locked on his, and you couldn't deny the fire in them.

"We shouldn't be, this isn't " he fumbled for words, his mind was betraying him.

"Bell, please" she pleaded.

"Please what?" he asked still holding her hands firm to the door.

"Please, make me scream" He groaned.

"Your room, now" He let her go grabbing his crutches and following her to her room. She closed and locked the door, just as he grabbed her and pulled her on her bed with him. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking lightly, his hand ran behind her back unclipping her bra. She peeled her shirt and bra off.

His mouth moved down to her breast, he gently tugged on her nipple. She moaned arching up into his touch.

"My princess like's that huh?"

"Your princess?" She questioned moving her hand down to his shorts. Her hand slipped inside, he was rock hard, she gripped him lightly moving her hand over him slowly.

"I told you, I don't share" he growled.

"That's good, because I want this, all of it, now" she squeezed him lightly, eliciting a moan from him.

"I wanted to take care of you" he argued. She looked at the clock.

"Alright, point taken" he stood taking his shirt and shorts off. She slipped her shorts and underwear off, he pushed her back on the bed.

"You lay down, I dont want your weight on your leg" she scolded, he looked like he wanted to argue but went with it anyway.

She slowly moved up his body, pausing to taste him. Her lips grazed the tip of his cock and she felt him tense. She took the tip in her mouth swirling her tongue and sucking lightly, she moved down slowly, taking him inch by inch. His hand moved to her hair holding her in place as he thrusted into her mouth, making her take all of him. She fought back the gag and he did it again. She wanted hours with him, she wanted to make him cum like this, she felt rushed. He must have too because he tugged her hair, pulling her up to him.

She leaned down pressing a kiss on his lips, he deepend it as she lowered herself onto him. He was well endowed and she could feel every inch of him inside her.

"Damn, don't move yet, you are so tight, and so wet, just give me a second" he let his eyes move over her. Her blue eyes watching him, her blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders, slowly falling piece by piece out of her pony tail. She was beautiful.

She watched him take his time looking at her, she felt appreciated and beautiful, just by the way his eyes moved over her. He had the body of a god, everything was defined and tight, and damn she could go to the gym everyday and wouldn't compare to that. She was lucky in more ways than she could count at the moment. She felt him move underneath her and her body reacted immediately. She felt herself tense around him. His eyes were locked on her as she began to ride him, starting out nice and slow. She watched him squeeze his eyes shut and grip her thighs, she sped up feeling her body giving in faster than she expected. His grip on her tightened and he moved in sync with her. It felt to good, she was trying her best to last longer, for him. He could tell, he pulled her down for a kiss.

"Cum for me princess, let me feel you cum on my cock." She didn't need much coaxing, him talking dirty to her was pretty much the icing on the cake. She moved faster, till her orgasm shattered her world.

"God Bell" she moaned, he thrust up into her a few more times, feeling her clenched around him.

"Fuck, princess, I can't hold out, you on the pill?"

"Mmmhmm" she moaned quietly, her body being forced to ride the orgasm out. He was just about to his when a second one hit her.

"Bellamy" she cried out . He pulled her down to him and rolled them over.

He got up on one knee and put his injured leg off the bed. He pulled her to him sliding inside of her. He watched himself disappear inside her and pulled back out slowly.

"Bell, I want to feel you cum, fuck me"

He slammed into her, a few hard rough thrusts and her body still riding out small tremors from the last orgasm brought him over the edge.

"Fuck, Clarke" he moaned spilling himself inside of her. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before standing and getting dressed. She stretched before doing the same and running a brush through her hair, she lit a candle to hide the sex smell. Once ready she turned to face him.

"O should be back soon, I'll go put the t.v. On " he stated sending her a smirk.

"K, I'll be out in a second" she replied, turning to make her bed.

She could hear everyone's voices as they came through the door before she was done tidying up. She put her hair up in a messy bun and joined the group in the kitchen.

She was putting food on a plate when Raven came up behind her.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Clarke gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked grabbing an egg roll. Everyone looking at her and Raven.

Raven pressed a spot on her neck.

"Griffin, that's a hickey" She smirked.

"Ooooo, now I know why you cut Bellamy's PT short." Octavia smiled.

"That's fucked up, you ditched me to get laid" Bellamy added.

Bellamy the one person she wanted to crucify at the moment was going to throw in a comment. She shot him a look obviously not amused by the situation like he was. Her friends were not the type to let that go, they teased her for awhile.

"So all joking aside, who is it?" Wick asked.

"I'm not telling, you guys, it was nothing a one time thing" she replied refusing to look at Bellamy.

"Alright so give us details at least, on a scale of 1- 10 how good was it?" Raven asked.

Clarke smiled looking at her friends, Bellamy's attention drawn to her.

"15 easy" she replied, He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his features.

"Damn!" Raven stated.

"15 is off the charts, So why is it a one time thing?" Octavia asked.

"It wouldn't work, personality clash, plus he's a Marine, no offense to any of you, but that lifestyle isn't easy on the women" Clarke replied easily. Raven looked at her skeptical of the answer.

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"I just know alright, topic change, let's pick a movie or I'm going to go paint" she argued.


End file.
